


Extraterrestrial

by Finchmoth_writing



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: I cant name names but ur NASTY bro, I’m gonna try to keep this relatively chill but, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of crime, Warnings are in the notes before the chapters, anyways yeah welcome to Finch Twrp Lore Corner enjoy ur stay, as of chapter 5 this is no longer a spite fic, its phobos and meouch theyre Agents Of Chaos, origin fic, there’s mentions of Deimos but I don’t think he’s gonna be a major character, this is also a spite fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchmoth_writing/pseuds/Finchmoth_writing
Summary: Phobos gets a former criminal as a guard. Shenanigans ensue.This is pretty much just an origin fic for these two because hey!! I like going off about my twrp ideas!!
Comments: 34
Kudos: 13





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Quick tw for brief mentions of violence and smuggling. Besides that its Phobos Has Anxiety most of the chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phobos gets a criminal as a guard. Shenanigans ensue. 
> 
> Tw for talk of crime and violence.

Phobos looked up at the sky through the window. Cold, clear skies looked back to him, winking with star shine full of knowledge and secrets. He sighed, then looked down to his desk. On it, sat a report sent from the guard officer. The royal guard was instilling a new recruitment experiment for the twin princes. The twins Phobos and Deimos were to be temporarily guarded by a defected smuggler, along with the regular number of the royal guard. Phobos sighed and sauntered over back to the desk. Glancing over the report again, his heart pounded as he looked over the profile.

‘Commander Meouch; former Funk smuggler. Commander of the late Leo squadron of Sky Paint Funk Industry. Commander for 7 cycles, operator for 13 cycles. Past felonies: smuggling, 12 counts of assault, 10 counts of murder.’ 

Phobos paused. That… wasn’t a lot for someone who smuggled in a mafia-type pyramid scheme for 20 cycles. It was a lot, but not much for that. Sitting down and squinting at the paper, he read on.

‘Arrest details: Meouch was apprehended during a shootout, with major injuries to the lungs, tail, and left arm. Meouch was relatively docile, most likely from blood loss. He was found to be unarmed, but carrying a vial of pure Funk. Was transported to a nearby criminal hospital for examination and treatment.’

Phobos pinched the bridge of his nose as he put down the papers. This was… going to be an adjustment. Apparently, this was going to be a quick drop-off too. This Commander was going to be shipped over any day now. It was only a matter of time before either a new guard joins, or all hell breaks loose. 

And so Phobos waited. Passing days with talking to Deimos about the newcomer, practicing guitar in the gardens, anxiously talking to the guard squadrons about the experiment. Days melted together and Phobos eventually forgot his worries over the new guard.

Until it was time.

Phobos sat up straight, stiff with anxiety, nervousness fluttering in his stomach and blood pumping quickly out of fear. The tall, narrow doors to the throne room opened slowly, with an eerie creak. There was a squad of about 10 armed guards, with a distinct silhouette at the front. 

He was tall, lanky, maybe. Slitted blue feline eyes swept the room and landed on Phobos. He walked with stiff movements, sauntering down the long hall as his boots thump-thumped on the floor. He had a fluffy, unkempt mane. ‘Yep,’ Phobos thought, ‘this is undoubtedly Commander Meouch. And this is how I die.’


	2. Let’s Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phobos gets curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for discussions of injury.

Well, he didn’t die. He wished he did though. Commander Meouch’s introduction was painfully awkward. 

He didn’t even talk. Just a kneel before the twins, not meeting their eyes, while the lead guards talked about precautions and possible issues. Phobos shifted, glancing at the kneeling Leonian. It was rude to talk about someone who was listening. Especially when the one in question was right in front of them. 

But days went by, as they do. No incidents occurred, no complaints from the twins over the guard arose. It was… strange. Like having everything moved a few inches to the left, it felt off. The Commander was stiff, uninteresting, he never spoke. It was unnerving. So Phobos decided to do something about it.

Phobos admitted that calling a killer into his room was suspicious and strange. But he wanted to know more about him, and he wanted to talk in private. Having people watch felt off. And so anxiously, he waited, like he always did. 

Phobos waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Until a knock sounded.

Phobos jumped before answering with a quick “Come in.” Slowly, the large door opened, and Meouch shuffled in. They stood in place, awkwardly thinking of something to say. Phobos opened his mouth to talk, to at least say hello, he was interrupted by his visitor.

“I… didn’t do anything wrong, did I?”

Phobos froze. He hadn’t heard the Commander before. His voice was raspy. A stark contrast from the smooth, candy coated and silver tongued nobles’ voices he’d become accustomed to. Phobos cleared his throat and sat under the window, back to the wall. He patted the spot next to him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Meou—Commander. I’m just interested in you is all. I’ve never heard you speak before now, you know. I wanted to talk to you about you. You’re interesting. So please, talk to me as an equal.”

Meouch looked around, as though looking for someone who’d tackle him if he got any closer. Quickly and quietly, he padded over to Phobos. Grimacing at the spot next to him, Meouch knelt in front of Phobos, then toppled into a sloppy sitting position. 

He gave a coarse and empty laugh. “You read that report right?” Phobos nodded, and Meouch continued. “Yeah uh, they had to amputate my fuc—my tail. Balance isn’t my strong suit for now, my lord.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Meouch looked up, head tilted and with a cocked eyebrow. “Don’t… call you a lord?” Once again, Phobos nodded. “O-okay. Then do I just call you Phobos?”

“Yes. If you can. And you don’t have to worry about cursing around me. I curse like a sailor behind closed doors.” Phobos gave a nervous laugh. He shifted, putting his hands on his ankles. “So yeah, tell me about yourself, Meouch.”

Meouch looked around, as though trying to visualize what to say. Eventually, he just asked, “Well what do you want to know, Phobos?”

“Tell me about Funk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!! Welcome back to the end!! I’m happy you’re reading this. I’ve been wanting to write the backstory for these two for a while!! And for the angst lovers, or those who know what I’m gonna do, don’t worry. We’ll get to the angst soon... >:3c


	3. Funky Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funk, but make it dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for drug talk. 
> 
> Funk is a drug in this universe so this might be a common warning. Also, Phobos’s planet is named Varactnotonia.

“You want me. To tell you about something that’s highly illegal and got me arrested?” Meouch leaned back, tense. 

“Yes. That’s what I asked you, isn’t it? Tell me!” Phobos stared at Meouch, leaning forward to him. “Please.” 

Meouch sighed and put his face in his hands. On one hand, this could be a way to get Meouch to admit something from the past, but on the other… Maybe Phobos just wanted to know. 

Meouch took a deep breath. “Fine. Ok. But promise me that you won’t arrest me over what I’m going to tell you.” 

Phobos held out his hand, pinky outstretched. Meouch let out a disbelieving giggle. “Are you gonna pinky promise this?” Phobos grinned, squinting his eyes shut.

“Of course! I’m surprised you know what a pinky promise is. Well? C’mon. Shake on it. No one’s gonna know about this talk.” Phobos held up his arm. Meouch laughed, genuine and slightly disbelieving, and held out his own hand and shook Phobos’s. “Ok, now tell me.”

Meouch leaned back on his hands, groaning. “Ugh… fine. Funk… where do I start with this. Funk is a sort of drug, I guess. It’s definitely something that’s selective in how it makes people react, though. For some people I shipped it to, it made their brain function heighten, for others, it’s harmful. Debilitating. Dangerous. That’s why it’s illegal, too. No one really knows how buyers will react, so no one lets anyone buy it.”

Meouch looked Phobos over as he talked. “That’s the only reason I’m here. There was a buyer and things went south. So yeah, there’s that.”

Phobos tilted his head. “So… how would Varactnotonians react?”

Meouch blinked. “That’s how you pronounce this planet’s name? Oh my god I said it wrong for weeks.”

“Yes, and you didn’t answer me,” clipped Phobos.

“I actually don’t know. All of the forces that attacked me had on respirators. Hell if I know what they were, let alone who they were.”

Phobos stood up and began pacing. He thought back to a discussion the army leader had with him and his family months ago. A talk about not only exploring the universe, but conquering it. How they’d spare no expense in tech made for killing, how Phobos and Deimos would inherit the universe if all went according to plan. 

Not looking at his guard, Phobos asked, “Meouch, do you know about what my family wants to do? How they want to hold the universe in its web?”

Meouch stood up, opened his mouth to say something, but a knock sounded from the door. Phobos stiffened up, and turned to Meouch. “Meet me in the garden in two days. No one can know we talked about this.” Turning once again, Phobos straightened his spine and stiffly walked to the door to face the world he would inherit. Walking to the throne room, Phobos had one thought.

‘Stars help me and this stupid idea.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end once again!! Hope you liked the chapter and I hope you have a good day!!


	4. Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gardens make good spots for conversation, don’t they?

The gardens were heartstopping. They were easily dozens of meters long, and walls that went up and up and up. There were windows on the walls, and balconies for observers of the gardens. Displaying every flower and bush at every chance were near ornate flower boxes and plots. Meouch recognized a few plants; catnip, bluebells, tearfalls, crystalgrown, pollencusps, moonflowers and azaleas… There were so many. 

The garden was empty today. Meouch had noticed that there were always at least a few people mulling around, garden tenders, people going from here to there, children running around playing games. But not today. Lord Phobos had made sure of that, apparently.

Meouch turned on his heel as the door behind him opened. Seeing it was Phobos, he relaxed. Phobos carefully closed it behind him, and ran down the lane of plants. 

Stopping in front of Meouch, he panted “You made it.” 

“I honestly thought you wouldn’t, Phobos. Something hold you up?” Meouch questioned. 

The shorter shakily sighed. “There’s a problem.”

“And that is…?” 

Phobos looked around cautiously, then whispered “The army’s plans… they’re gonna happen soon. I can’t let that happen, things are going to go wrong and people are gonna get hurt and—”

Meouch put his hand on Phobos’s shoulder. “Phobos, what’s gonna happen? Where are they gonna go?”

“I don’t know. They didn’t tell me, they kicked me and Deimos out of the conference. Said we ‘were going to get in the way,’” the shorter grumbled. 

“Okay, but what do I have to do with any of this?”

Phobos looked up, the four of his eyes squinting questionably. 

Meouch looked aside, grimacing. “I mean, you didn’t tell me what exactly you want to do. You’re not even supposed to be telling me any of this! I’m a guard!”

“Yes, and one who’s gonna help me change the world. We’re gonna coup the army unit.”

Meouch furrowed his brows. “I’m sorry, what?”

Phobos sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “C’mon, you’ve got some brain cells in your head, think. Why would I tell a Funk smuggler my plans to basically mentally change half of the royal forces, what do you think that means?”

Meouch nearly yelled, then leaned in and whispered, albeit loudly, “You want me to get you Funk so you can overthrow your fucking kingdom?!”

“Not the kingdom, the army.”

“SAME THING.”

“Are you going to help me or not?! Please Meouch, I know this sounds awful, but things need to change. I’m desperate. You’re the only one I can turn to for this.”

Meouch sighed and slowly sat down. A few minutes passed as he thought. “Fine. Okay. But there’s no saying things won’t go wrong.”

Phobos kneeled in front of him, determination sparking in his eyes. “Nothing will go wrong. I swear it.”

He sounded so sure. Meouch ran his hand through his mane. “In that case, we’re gonna have to get to work, huh?”

Phobos nodded. “The takeover is gonna happen on me and Deimos’s birthday. We can do it then to guarantee all the targets will be exposed. We’ll have about two weeks to work.”

“That’s more than enough time. I’m gonna have to find a way to make it though.”

Phobos tilted his head to the side. “How do you make Funk anyways?”

“I need a bass. Then I make the magic happen.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! And soon.... Funky Time.


	5. Home Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tw’s this time!

Bass was a nice sound. Soft baritone notes hung in the air of Phobos’s room, the two of them leaned against opposite walls. This had become a small routine between the two of them for the past few days. After the sun went down, Phobos and Meouch would meet up in Phobos’s room, talk for some time, and begin to, as Meouch put it, “get fuckin’ funky.” And Funk was… interesting. It was sort of a vapor, one that would seemingly mist away from the strings of the bass and simply stagnate in mid-air. It sparkled.

Tonight, however, was the final night of their routine. “So… tomorrow’s your big day, huh? The big, what, 1,200? And y’know, the plan?” Meouch asked from his side of the room.

Phobos sighed. “Yeah, it is. I’m not gonna lie. I’m really scared, Meouch.”

Meouch’s hand stuttered over the strings. “Really? What for?”

The young lord slid down the wall into a sit. “We don’t know what’s gonna happen. And, I dunno, what if the plan doesn’t work? What if they just get worse?!” He had covered his face in his hands at this point, and was beginning to shake. 

Meouch looked down at him, sympathy in his eyes. He set down the bass, and slowly padded over to Phobos. “Hey… no one says it’s not gonna work out, bud.”

“And who else knows, huh?! No one! So who’s to say no one knows this won’t go wrong?!”

“Well maybe you should have a little belief in this! This is gonna change everything, I swear. So please, Phobos, please calm down and believe in me.” Phobos looked up at him, tears threatening to spill over his red, red eyes. Sniffling, he nodded. Meouch looked down at him and smiled. “You wanna get everything ready with me? We have all the Funk we need.”

Phobos nodded and scrubbed his eyes on his sleeve. “Yeah… let’s go.”

The two quietly made their way into an empty storage area, one that now sparkled with Funk. They looked over their handiwork, their planning, what their plan hinged on. Making sure a crucial vent was closed, they made their way back to Phobos’s room. Meouch bit back a yawn. “I’m gonna head over to my quarters. See you bright ‘n early?”

Phobos gave him a thumbs-up, shyly grinning. “Hey Meouch?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Once this is over and everyone’s calmed down, we should make music together.”

Meouch smiled, seemingly wistful. “Yeah. We should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c  
> Thank you for reading! Things are gonna get even Funkier next chapter.


	6. Is This What You Wanted?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for death, illness, and general chaos.

Phobos woke up with a chest full of anxiety and a stomach of bricks. 

Today was the day.

It was do or die.

Quickly getting ready, he assessed his and Meouch’s plan for the day. Go to each of the Funk closets and open up the vents in them, easy as that. Meouch would be wearing a mask in the process, he said he didn’t want to be high as the clouds for this. They wouldn’t be seeing each other unless crossing paths to avoid suspicion.

Most of the plan had been pulled off without a hitch. Phobos had gone to several of the closets without anyone seeing him, only seeing Meouch in the halls. He had only stopped to tell Deimos happy birthday, and that hopefully things would be easier after today. 

It was all easy. Too easy.

So Phobos thought it was karma when someone ran up to him, saying Deimos collapsed, unable to breathe. Why him, why Deimos? Phobos had begun sprinting over to where Meouch hopefully was, to tell him to stop, to try and come up with a different plan. 

“Phobos!”

He turned on his heel, relieved to see the feline. He quickly pulled Meouch into an empty corridor and said “Meouch, we need to stop this, it’s not working how we want!” 

Meouch crouched down, taking off his mask. “I know, that’s what I came here to tell you. Listen, you aren’t immune to this. You need to get out of the castle.”

“What?!”

Meouch stood again and began pacing, as though he was choosing to tell him if something horrible was happening. “Listen. I’m supposed to keep you safe. So please, get some of your things and run in case we can’t undo this.” He stopped pacing and gently put his paws on Phobos’s shoulders. “Please.” And then, as quickly as he came, Meouch put on his mask and ran back the way he came.

“Meouch…” Phobos reached out his hand after him, unable to do much more. Something panged in his chest. For some reason it was kind of hard… to breathe.

Oh no.

Phobos covered his face with his sleeves. Was this Funk? Why was it hurting him? He was there when it was made, so why wasn’t he used to it? His throat began to burn as someone screamed in a different room.

“Lord Deimos is dead!”

And just like that, Phobos’s heart broke.

He panted as tears began to flow down his face. Deimos can’t be… As though on autopilot, Phobos began running. If this stuff was going to kill him, he might as well take a little bit of Meouch’s advice and get some of his things.

Phobos had stopped, frozen, as purple sparks danced in his sight. He looked outside through a nearby window, freezing as he saw that there were clouds of Funk. Clouds so thick he couldn’t see through them, and going through towns outside and leaving flaming chaos in their wake.

Phobos had struggled to his room, gotten his guitar, sword, and a set of armor, and decided to just go out from the window. His room wasn’t that far up anyways, he’d be fine.

He didn’t land as smoothly as he wanted. He gathered himself up on his knees, looking around at his world numbly.

In the distance and behind him, people were screaming. The sky was a sparkling black fog as smoke and Funk mixed, and the world around him was aflame. He couldn’t see much more than that, and he doubted anything else wasn’t in hellish chaos. 

Phobos covered his mouth and sobbed, curling into himself. So much for a happy birthday.

Somewhere behind him, he heard Meouch’s voice.

“It’s done, Phobos. It’s all over.”

Phobos sat up, and rasped out quietly, “No. Not like this.”

“Phobos? What—”

He stood up shakily, dusted himself off, and turned to face Meouch. Balling up his hands and sobbing, he grabbed his sword off the ground and screamed.

“I WANTED THIS, BUT NOT LIKE THIS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all ends next chapter. Be ready.


	7. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus, a planet’s story ends with its lord, with a new page to begin a new story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oo sorry for my absence!! But here it is: the last chapter!!
> 
> Tw one last time for some descriptive violence!

Phobos looked out to the carnage that surrounded him and Meouch. “What made you think I wanted this to be what fixes my planet, what changed so many lives? What instinct did you have to destroy all I hold dear while sparing me? What kind of monster are you?”

Meouch stepped back. “Phobos, I—”

The young lord held up the sword. “Silence. I don’t want to hear anything you have to say, traitor.”

An explosion rang in the distance, and Meouch quickly glanced up at something above them. Phobos grit his teeth and charged to his former friend. Seeing the shorter coming, Meouch jumped back and seemed to yell something, but Phobos wasn’t listening. He couldn’t hear anything over the roaring in his ears, and couldn’t see anything but murderous red static. Time seemed to freeze, with the only two moving being Phobos and Meouch. But even then, Meouch was slow.

Phobos smelled iron, felt warm blood coat his hands as he stabbed Meouch in his chest. He vaguely heard a scream, wet coughing and thick blood dripping. Phobos could just barely make out reality, all of his senses were slowly fading as he assumed the Funk he helped make was finally finishing him off. He deftly took the sword out of Meouch and turned away from him. From his friend that he just murdered.

As he realized what he did, the gravity of a planet’s worth of blood on his hands, Phobos’s sight faded to white.

And then he woke up.

He opened his eyes to a clean room, a distant beeping and to someone talking. Phobos was laying in a soft yet sturdy bed, under thick blankets as cold air swept the room. He smelled anaesthetic and cleaning chemicals. He guessed he was in a medical room of some sort. He felt a dull pain in his arm, his lungs and throat still burned… but he was alive. Phobos struggled to sit up, but the voice suddenly stopped and something gently held him down. Above him, someone with a tired eye that shined with relief smiled.

“Hey, I know you want to, but you shouldn’t move. You’re still pretty ill. I’m gonna check your vitals in a sec, okay?” He said.

Phobos rasped out “Who…?” and coughed painfully.

The other looked at him with concern. “Ah jeez, your throat might be more damaged than I thought. Anyways, my name is Sung! And you’re in good hands, I promise. You’re gonna be okay here.” Sung gave a warm smile. 

Phobos sighed. He watched Sung walk around, watched him tinker with equipment and take notes. Phobos sleepily thought back to Varactnotinia. So many people, all gone. And Phobos was probably the only one left. He closed his eyes, feeling tears slide down his face. He missed home. He missed Deimos. He missed Meouch. He missed his bed, his guitar, his sword that he plunged into his former friend's chest. He had helped with that destruction, that maelstrom of chaos that he thought to be so innocent.

Phobos never thought that after he lost everything, he’d feel scared. But now he was alone with a stranger named Sung, and with Funk burning in his lungs. And he was fucking terrified.

Sung tapped his shoulder, snapping Phobos out of his thoughts. “Hey, uh, my other patient was from the planet I nabbed you from. Do you think you know him?”

Phobos shook his head no.

“Can I say his name first?”

Phobos nodded.

“Do you know Commander Meouch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is. Kinda amazing?? Like this is my first multi-chapter fic on here, and I finished!! Thank you so much for reading, to all the people who commented, and thank you so much for my discord buddies for your support!! 
> 
> Have a lovely day, lovely reader. I hope you enjoyed Extraterrestrial!!!<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments are appreciated, and I really hope you enjoyed reading! I’m gonna get back to this as soon as I can, but that might take a bit because school is still going on.


End file.
